


Homesickness

by ItsTheCharm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheCharm/pseuds/ItsTheCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wakes Killua up in the middle of the night with his weird clinging and behaviour, and Killua has a somewhat hard time figuring out what his friend's problem is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

It was late at night. Killua immediatelly woke up with a jolt as he felt arms hugging him from behind and another body's warmth on his back. His assassin senses were on high alert even though he knew who that other person was. He took two deep breaths to calm himself but he couldn't do so, _because_ he knew: it was Gon who climbed into his bed. What was that guy up to, sneaking around like this when he was sleeping? Killua sucked in the air when he felt Gon's nose on his neck, the other boy rubbed his forehead to Killua’s nape. The white haired boy didn't even dare to breath, _seriously what's Gon doing?_

"Killua?" The aforementioned flinched at Gon's muffled voice. "Are you awake?"

Killua cursed inwardly, then faked a yawn before asking with a sleepy-like tone "Huuh? What do you want Gon? It’s night already…” He knew he couldn’t fool his friend, his tense muscles and rapid heartbeat spoke for themselves.

“Sorry for waking you up” Gon said with a quite voice.

He sounded odd, this wasn’t like him at all. Killua wanted to turn around and look at his friend, but Gon squeezed him more tightly, burrying his face into Killua’s neck, so the white haired boy couldn’t change his position. Even though his heart started racing at the contact again, he felt, something isn’t right. Something was wrong with Gon.

“Oi, Gon?” Killua tried to turn around again, but Gon hugged him even closer. “Hey, that hurts!” The other boys grip was so tight now, Killua felt like his organs might get crushed.

“Sorry” this was all Gon said in that odd voice and loosened the hug a bit, but still didn’t allow Killua to turn around. The white haired teen tried a few times, but gave up in the end.

“What’s up?” He then asked.

But there was no answer, the only audible noise was their breathing. Killua thought that maybe Gon fell asleep again, his breathing and heartbeat were even, besides his friend was a heavier sleeper than the former assassin. Killua waited for a while for an answer, but Gon kept silent, so he decided to sleep, altough being this close to Gon made him quite nervous. Then again, the bodywarmth and the rythmical heartbeat of his friend was surprisingly soothing, he felt himself relax into the hug, and his eyelids became heavier...

“Are you sleeping?” Gon asked right before Killua drifted into sleep. At this Killua lef out an annoyed sigh.

“I would if you’d let me...”

“Sorry...”

“Geez, stop apologizing, and tell me what’s wrong! Or let me sleep!” Killua wondered if he was being too harsh, but it really pissed him off, when Gon acted like this. Awkward silence followed his words, and he felt a pang of guilt. He should be more patient...

“Hey...” he started with a softer tone, but didn’t really know what to say.

“Say, Killua...” Gon finally spoke, whispering into his friend's back with a hesitant tone. “Can I... ask you something?”

Killua felt the nervousness returning, it was never good, when Gon said this to him like this. “Go ahead” he said trying to sound not too irritated.

  
There was a short pause and then: “Do you ever miss your home and your family?”

Killua felt his mouth hang open. “What?” He spluttered. “What’s up with this question?” Are you stupid? He wanted to ask too, but swallowed it down in the last moment. Gon didn’t say a word, and Killua was too dumbfounded to pay attention to it. “Why would I miss my home and my family? Seriously Gon, as if you weren’t there and saw with your own eyes... You even met my mother and my brother! And I told you about them too, didn’t I? So why would I miss that creepy place?” He just couldn’t stop ranting, one question came after another, and somewhere in his mind he knew his reaction was a bit overdone, but he really couldn’t understand why would Gon ask him such an extreme question. “That’s totally dumb!” He finished his rants with an exasperated huff.

Gon stayed silent while Killua was rambling over the stupidity of his question, and even when Killua asked: “Why did you bring this up anyway?”, he didn’t answer immediatelly.

“I guess you’re right, nevermind...” he wispered, and he sounded like a kicked puppy.

Killua felt the guilt creeping up on him again. Did he hurt Gon? Did he say something wrong? But he couldn’t think of anything, he felt still weirded out by the question of his friend. He thought about it hard, why would Gon ask about his home and family? Also, missing them? And realisation hit him hard, and he felt like an idiot for acting like he did before. But he needed to confirm his thought, before making up for it.

“Are you homesick?” He asked and felt Gon flinch this time. Bingo!

“I-I... I know it’s dumb, and...” He spluttered in an apologetic voice, but Killua cut him off:

“Stoooooopid! Why didn’t you say so?” He asked and he placed his hands over Gon’s arms around him. Gon felt homesick and wanted someone’s comfort, he wanted reassurance, but Killua wasn’t exactly the right person to talk to about this matter. Still, he tried to be nicer to Gon.

“But you said before...” Gon mumbled into his back, and was cut off again:

“Yeah, yeah, I said things before” Killua let out an impatient sigh. “My family is creepy as hell, there’s no way I’d miss them. And that’s how things are. But your family is different, besides I’ve met Mito-san too, and she is really nice! So it’s normal that you miss her. Don’t get so easily discouraged, geez!” He finished and playfully poked Gon with his elbow. To his relief Gon giggled at this.

“You’re right!” He said in a chipper voice and rubbed his forehead against Killua’s neck again. He didn’t say anything after this, just squeezed Killua stronger, the white haired teen even let out a small yelp.

“Gon... my organs... gonna... pop out...” he managed to utter, but Gon just laughed at this and didn’t loosen his grip. “This... isn’t... funny... Hey!” He gasped when Gon circled even his legs around him. He felt himself blush at this, so he slapped his friend’s arm, which resulted a puppy-like Oww from the shorter boy. “It’s your fault for acting weird!” Killua said, as he finally could breath normally.

They were silent once again, and as much as Killua was relieved, he couldn’t get his heartbeat under control, because Gon nuzzled his neck again musing some happy tune. He was sure Gon could feel his racing heart through his back and it was really embarrassing, but he felt somehow weak to fight against it (and feeling Gon’s breath on his nape didn’t help either).

“Say Killua...” Gon asked again after a while, but this time in a soft tone.

“What...”

“Can we sleep like this?”

Killua’s eyes widened at this, his heart skipped a beat, and heat rushed into his face. “No way!” He shrieked, “go back to your own bed!”

“Please!” Gon pleaded with puppy eyes probably, but Killua couldn’t see it from his position (luckily).

“No!” He said in a fierce tone.

“Please?” It was obvious, that Gon wouldn’t give up so easily. He was a selfish brat after all.

“I said no!” Killua grunted, as he felt Gon shifting himself up, so his chin was on the side of Killua’s neck, his mouth dangerously close to Killua’s burning ear.

“Pretty please!” He whispered, and his breath tickled Killua’s skin, what made the white haired boy shiver.

“Ugh, fine, just stop this!” Killua whined, feeling completally defeated.

“Yaaay!” Gon glomped him again, not caring about the irritated groan Killua made and shifted so their bodies would fit better, their legs entwined.

“Thank you, Killua!” Gon said after one last nuzzle at his precious friend’s neck.

“Go to sleep already!” Was the annoyed answer to this, but Gon knew Killua well enough to know he was only embarrassed. The black haired boy chuckled.

“Good night!” He whispered with a smile and placed a light kiss on the other boy’s neck.

  
And Killua just lay there, listening to Gon’s breath turning into quite snoring, and gritted his teeth. As if he could sleep after something like this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in English, so pleae be gentle (also I wrote it late at night, so I don't know if it makes any sense)!  
> I hope it's not too OOC...  
> I've thought Gon would get homesick, because they're still kids (12-13 y. o.) and it should be normal for them to miss their families. Plus I really love scenes, when Gon hugs Killua from behind and kisses his neck!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this short fic!


End file.
